CAMP
by krissie.taylor
Summary: hey. Max/Beth. Diane/Rachel. Mickey/Sally. Nate/Sam. Neil/Grace. Will/Millie and last but not least.... . enjoy. please read and review. xxxxxxxx soon to be updated
1. we're all going on a summer holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bill or any of the characters, except the OC which I haven't decided on yet.

Chapter One 

Were all going on a summer holiday 

"Do you think she knows what time it is" Sally slumped into the spare seat between Beth and Mel,

"I know maybe she has finally lost it", Mel looked shocked even by her own comments,

"I mean I like the inspector and all but I kind of agree it is 4. 27 am" Beth said slamming her head

down onto the table below with a little too much force.

"That is only because your her favourite" Sally slumped further down into the chair considering just

how long this impromptu briefing was going to take.

"Right troops, i'm guessing your all wondering why I called you here, but don't look so worried, it

is because we need to discuss some things that will be put into place around Nine am this morning.

I have just gotten of the phone to a very good friend of mine and i'm going away, any questions?"

Gina looked around expectantly.

"Did she just say that she called us in because she is going on holiday" Beth looked at Sally for

some kind of response.

"Actually PC Green the reason I called you here was to say that you, as well as the rest of the people

present will be accompanying me, it think the common term is we are going on a summer holiday".

Murmurs of whispered conversations erupted throughout the room, "now settle down we have a few

matters to discuss".

After a long and exhausting hour later. The officers involved in the now called "summer camp"

were staggering home to begin the packing, most of which with no sleep at all.

"How does she expect me to pack in two hours? Normally it takes about four months" Beth

slumped further down in her seat in the cab.

"I have no idea, do you think she knows we have just go off a twelve hours shift?" Sally began

furiously rubbing her temples.

"Seriously a summer camp" The two girls looked at each other and descending into giggles,

"Do you think it is to late to quit" Sally was seriously considering it.

"Don't you dare you can't leave me with everyone". Beth looked truly horrified at the thought.

"Leave you. Your one of the most popular girls at the station, i'm the most hated after all this with

Emma. You know I still can't believe she accused me of hitting on Matt". Sally sighed deeply.

"Sal, you know no-one believes her. Partly because everyone thinks she's gone crazy and partly

because nobody knows her any more". Beth stated a little sadly.

"So you wanna travel together". Mel had rolled over at seven thirty to the sound of her phone

ringing. Predictably it was Millie,

"ermm, yeah sure. Sorry I fell asleep" Mel stretched a little.

"WHAT? You do know what time it is we have t be a the station and ready to set of at nine am" Mel

instinct told her to hold the phone an inch away from her ear.

"Look Millie you concentrate on you packing and leave mine to me". Mel slammed the phone shut

dragging herself into the shower.

"Mickey I swear to god hurry up!" Will hammered on his bathroom willing his house mate to hurry up.

"What? I'm trying to get ready". Mickey grinned at Will's raised eyebrows.

"Well I guess you do have to look your best for Sally". Will enjoyed seeing Mickey flush a deep

red.

"Who told you that?" Mickey wasn't aware it was common knowledge

"Beth, I told you that girl knows everything" Mickey smirked,

"the same girl that claims Rachel and Diane were playing tonsil hockey in the girls loo's". Will smiled remembering the look on her face when she told him.

"well they didn't deny it, Mickey and Sally sitting in a tree". Mickey slammed the door in his face.

AN: Thanks in advance to Meg and Jess who are going to sort off Beta this for me and you can show your appreciation by hitting the review button. Krissie xxxxx


	2. Coach Trip

Disclaimer: as per usual I do not own The Bill or any of it's characters and Jess remains the property of Jess... (for know). :P.

Chapter two 

coach trip 

"Wow. Beth we are going for three weeks not moving there". Will laughed at his own pun.

"This coming from the guy with three suitcases". Beth smiled brightly at him and stalked off to

catch up on whatever gossip Sally had picked up in the seven minutes they had been apart.

"So. What exactly is in them?" Nate had picked up where Beth had left off.

"last time I looked it was fake tan, moisturiser and hair gel". Smithy had joined the lads before the

last minute briefing.

"I don't know why I talk to you lot your always so mean to me". Will tried to pout.

"Don't pout Will, it'll give you wrinkles". Sally put in walking past giggling with Beth, Mel and

Millie.

"OI. Shut it you lot. Right first thing is first. We are going to load all the bags onto the coach and

then people, and Nate no bagging the back seat because you'll find a surprise with me and the DCI

sat there" everyone grimaced at the thought " OK, so if the lad's put there son first it tend to leave

more room for the girls, although it looks like PC Green will need a removal truck, and I do not

know what you are smiling at Emma your leaving at least two of your here". Gina finished her

speech and began liaising with the coach driver about where to put what.

After twenty minutes of strenuous pushing they were off.

Will and Nate sat together near the front racing on PSP's. Whilst Sally and Beth hooked there dogs

up on there DSi. Much to the enjoyment of most of the other officer's Millie was giving an in length

detail of how she graduated from Hendon, even Mel had resorted to talking to Emma who was sat

by herself behind them. Sam had offered to sit with her but in the end sat with Jo to wind up Stuart

regarding his latest haircut, which he claimed was inspired by Tom Cruise.

"Do you think Will would noticed if we crashed right now?". They had been travelling for four

hours and the atmosphere which was once apprehension was now subduing and genuinely quite

depressing.

"Beth. Do you have to say things like that?" Emma snapped at the petite brunette.

"And it has what to do with you exactly?" Sally had, had enough of Emma's high and mighty

routine and if everyone else was honest it was grating on them too.

"Sally just leave it. It was a conversation between me and you anyway and it is not like Will even

noticed we said his name". The two girls looked at the completely oblivious male who know had his

tongue hanging out in concentration and burst out laughing.

"Do you ever wish you could just let go and laugh like that". Mickey turned to Max who was sat

next to him. Max paused from typing up paperwork to answer the question knowing there wasn't a

right answer whatever he said would be wrong.

"Maybe, I mean there's a time and a place and if the girls have found something that amuses them

like that then they should laugh, but nah it's never really bothered me". Mickey seemed satisfied

with the answer. Well he didn't say anything else.

"Finally we are here". Rachel had never seen Diane move so fast.

"i know. I really need to stretch my legs, OMG is that a lake?" Beth practically screamed.

"Yes it is" All heads swung towards the pretty blond who was exiting what looked lie a Wendy

house.

"And you are?" Sally didn't mean to sound rude,

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Jess the camp leader".

"Right. Well i'm Beth and she is Sally". Beth hugged the female, Jess took an instant liking to this

girl and had a feeling she was the type of girl you could shove in with a room with a bunch of

people she had never met and they'd be her best friend in ten minutes.

"Inspector Gina Gold. We spoke on the phone. Well actually we didn't me and your Mum did" Gina

walked to stand beside her.

"Well everyone. As you now know this is Jess she's our camp leader, now this camp is a little bus

because as PC Green so kindly and modestly pointed out it is situated on a lake. Will please cover

Beth's mouth for just a second. The two houses on either side is where you are going to live. Boys

in one girls in other. Oh and Will you can let go now".

AN: please read and review. Go on you know you want to... :). Thanks Jess and Meg as per usual.


	3. Happy Campers

Disclaimer: I am seriously resisting the temptation to tell you guys to go back a screen and read that one, but hey I'm a nice person. I do NOT own any characters the remain the property of whoever own The Bill. Yes Jess does still belong to Jess. (For now... inserts evil cackly laugh).

Chapter Four 

Happy campers. 

"So you mean we are going to be sleeping on a lake?"Beth has suddenly gone a little pale.

"Yes Beth." Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"Out there." Sally pointed to the cabins in the distance.

"Yes. Sally any more questions?" Gina wanted everyone moved in and settled as soon as possible.

"Yeah, there's two. Well actually more as they look divided." Will looked around the rest of the

group, who had suddenly noticed this small fact.

"Yeah. You will be split into two groups. Male and Female. You will then sleep with your group in

your allocated cabin. With the members I place you with." Jess looked around anxiously.

"Ok. So who goes with who?" Rachel silently prayed that she would be with Diane.

"Well you can choose normally. I'd say four in two, three in the other". Jess smiled at the group.

After not much deliberation, Beth, Mel, Millie and Sally moved into one of the four room. Whilst

Gina, Grace, Jo and Sam took the other. Leaving Diane, Emma and Rachel with the last. Emma

knew she would be the last to be picked not that much discussion had taken place, the other younger

girls had already decided they were going to share and it didn't come as a surprise to anyone. On the

other side of the lake, unpredictably the lads were being more fussy over who took what room.

Max dropped his bag into the first room he came across, closely followed by Stuart then Mickey

and finally Jacob. The lads then didn't have much choice over who was sleeping where as Jack,

John and Neil took the three. Leaving Nate, Will, Smithy and Tony in the last four.

"So how do we get food and stuff, I mean we came across on boats with our suitcases?" Mel

flopped onto her bed, but moved after it creaked.

"I'm guessing that room there might explain it. I mean we already found the bathroom." Millie

crossed the room, trying to avoid the wet patches on the floor.

"And there it is". Beth said proudly looking inside the kitchen.

"Do you think there is any food inside it?" Sally peered in from behind Beth scared of what she

might find in the dingy looking room.

"Yeah they probably stocked up before we arrived." Beth said hopefully.

"Well you aren't going to find out stood there. Although the answer is yes. It says in these welcome

booklets the Inspector asked me to hand out." Emma placed four of them on the nearest bed which

just so happened to be Sally's.

"Thanks." Beth shouted at the newly closed door.

"I wonder if you can actually swim in the lake." Unlike the females on the other side the lads had

found the joint living room. Everyone looked at Nate.

"You have seen the water right?" Will smacked him with a nearby pillow.

"Yeah. But looks aren't everything. It could be dangerous." Smithy laughed.

"Nate, the only thing remotely dangerous in that lake is you, skinny dipping at five am". Nate tried

to look hurt but it didn't work.

"So what exactly do we have to do here?". Max looked at the Superintendent for some kind of

response.

"Well did you notice in the middle of the lake is a floating peace of wood normally referred to as a

pontoon. Well there will be daily challenges. Boys against girls. You choose a team captain for the

day and they both swim out there collect the rules and other things with Jess, who will be there

at the same time each day." The men suddenly perked up a bit.

"Okay ladies rules of play. You CANNOT under any circumstances visit the guys on their camp.

Got it?" Gina shot looks at the four youngest girls, who giggled, their minds working over time with

plans to get the boys.

"Each day a new captain will be assigned and they will be responsible for their team on that day.

The team that win on that day will receive a luxury food hamper for the whole team but as a group

three or four will receive alcohol, and yes before you ask the teams you are in now will be the teams

you are competing in. If you want a team name think of it now so it can be submitted to Jess. That is

all I suggest you unpack and remember not on the lads part." Gina opened the door to signal they

could all leave.

"Ma'am when does the boys part start exactly?" Beth and the other girls in her team exchanged

mischievous looks.

"It starts, PC Green where the blue line is on the pontoon."

"And by visit can we leave messages." Sally smiled sideways at Beth.

"Yes I guess you could just so long as you don't step foot on their side you could deliver a

message." After that Gina could of sworn she had never seen the girls move so fast, because as the

girls knew full well if they were waiting for the boys to make a move to declare the war was on

they would be waiting a little too long for their liking.

AN: Thanks Meg and Jess. Please review. And A I promise more Diane/Rachel in the next one. Also in this story I have put breaks and pauses in however they are not showing on but I will try my best to resolve this.


	4. pontoons and plans

Disclaimer: do I seriously have to write the ever time? Fine. I do NOT own the Bill or any of it's characters. And yes Jess is still property of Jess.

Chapter four 

Pontoons and plans. 

"What time is it?". Will rolled over and grabbed his phone the siren still going off. All the campers

took a while to figure out where the sound was coming from. It was Jess stood on the pontoon.

"What the hell?" Max slammed the door behind him.

"Come on Lads, the girls have already figured it out". Jess shouted at them and only then did the

boys realise what was going on.

"Nate. Get in the water and swim". Smithy shouts were falling on deaf ears.

"Why?". Will walked over to the oblivious male and pushed him in.

"Just swim". Jacob pointed in the direction of pontoon but it was too late Sally was already stood

with Jess.

"YES". Jess had a feeling the girls celebrations could be heard miles away.

"GO, Sally, Go Sally". The lads were typically unimpressed by Beth's victory chant.

"OK, everyone listen. Seen as the girls won the first round they will get an extra ten seconds to

complete today's challenge. If they choose to take it. I assume tomorrow the lads will be more on

form, although I should warn you it will not be at the same time everyday so stay on your guide.

When Nate finally joins us I will give the envelope with the instructions on to each teams.

Competition will start at ten am, how nice of you to join us Mr Roberts". Jess passed him the

envelope and dived into the water, Sally joining her on the opposing side.

The females on the other side had decided not to take the advantage knowing what the lads would

say if the girls won playing heavy influencing there decision.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Beth was practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Horse riding, apparently we will be completing a course around four-thirty pm but we must e

ready to leave for ten am". Sally recited what it stated on the paper.

"Oh, we are so going to run, I was part of pony club since I was five I know how to ride and I says

only once person has to complete the course". Emma smirked childishly at Sally.

"Yeah but it says one female from every group has to compete and I was taught to ride by my

grandmother so i'm willing to do it for us girlie's".

"Horse riding. Are they having a laugh?" Will flung the piece of paper down in frustration.

"Look all we have to do is make it round the course". Jack tried to reassure the lads all the while

knowing he was going no where near a horse.

"Yeah but one person from every team". Max looked at Mickey.

"Don't even think about it". Mickey shot back.

"Really it's just I think Sally is going for the girls". Max pointed to where Sally was going over

safety with Jess.

"How do you" Mickey was cut off

"I was on obbo with Beth a few days ago". Max didn't have to say anything else.

"Did you see the look Emma gave me?" Sally dropped into the seat beside Beth on the coach.

"Sal. Are you sure she gave you a look?" Beth looked over the top of her glossy MAG.

"Yeah she really did, if looks could kill you would be burying me very soon", Beth sighed focusing

her attention back on the magazines.

"On a better breach of subject lets talk boys" Mel turned around peering over he seat.

"Yes lets, anyone thinking Max looks fine in that shirt". Beth turned to the oblivious DS. The other

girls just giggled.

"Back on topic I was thinking we sabotage their horse". Mel looked pleased by the idea but slightly

worried at the expressions on the other girls faces.

"I was thinking something more subtle" Sally smiled kindly at Mel.

"you mean like the boys would be really tired if they had to stay up all night for something that

wasnt going to happen". The girls turned to Beth.

"I mean what if Jess was to leave a note saying the next challenge to take part at night". Beth smiled

at the girls.

"You mean tell the boys the next one is at night". Millie liked the idea.

"No. they wouldn't believe it we would have to leave a message". The girls all sat back thinking of

how exactly this could work.

"I'll be back in a minute" Beth winked at the girls before getting up. Beth walked to the back of the bus.

"Look who has come to spy on us". Will stuck his tongue out at her.

"Is wish I had the energy". Beth sat on the spare seat next to Max.

"What's wrong". Will was now worried it wasn't often Beth got sick but when she did she really did.

"I just don't feel very well". Beth said it a little too loudly.

"What? Do you have a temperature?" The next thing she knew Rachel was pressing her hand

against her forehead.

"Well you do feel a bit clammy". Rachel exchanged worried looks with the inspector.

"Nicely done" Max whispered into her ear making it impossible for anyone to overhear.

"Maybe she should go back to camp". Everyone turned to face Max.

"That might be a good idea". The inspector came herself to feel Beth's forehead.

"I could drive her when we get there, if Jess doesn't mind coming back with you". A smile flickered

across Will's face.

"Yeah Beth can go back and plot a little plan about the guys not happening". Will picked her up by

the arm "Go away". Beth tried to look hurt but couldn't help laughing. The rest just looked shocked.

The girls were in fits of giggles by the time they arrived, and luckily by that time everyone else had

seen the funny side too.

"So what were you girls planning exactly". Neil had cornered Grace.

"I have no idea" She smiled looking at where the girls were checking out the guys as they attempted

to mount horses.

"I think we should leave it to the younger ones". Neil smiled at her thinking about just how

beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"oh defiantly but at least the guys know it is game on now". Grace giggled in the most unGrace like

way.

"Please, don't say things like that I wouldn't like to take those four on". Grace could only nod in

agreement. At the over side of the paddock Diane and Rachel were trying to figure out what they

were saying.

"At least their might be someone else for everyone to focus their attention on I cannot believe Beth

actually walked in on us" although the two women had to smile remembering the memory.

"Right everyone time for challenge one". Jess had appeared with an older guy who they knew from sight was the instructor.

"Here we go". Jack whispered to Gina.

"I am sooo happy we won and yes sally I totally got the look on Emma's face". Beth clinked her

vodka glass against Sally's as they lounged back on their pillows.

"I know I thought she was going to whack you one". Millie turned to face the girls.

"Did you see the look on Mickey's face when he fell off". The girls descended into yet more alcohol

fuelled giggles. Totally unaware that on the other side of the lake four guys in trunks were getting

ready to let them know the game was well and truly on.

AN: please read and review thanks Krissie. xxxxx


	5. Boys and Toys

AN: I DO NOT own The Bill it is remains the property of ITV (I think). Jess also belongs to Jess.

Chapter Five

Boys and Toys

It was six am when the pontoon went off both teams were ready. Mickey was first on the pontoon beating Sally by just a few seconds. As Sally was about to launch into a full verbal assualt of Mickey something caught her eye in the distant. It looked like a variation of bikini's.

"What the hell is that?". Sally pointed over Mickey's shoulder.

"That my lovely is a flag for the lads". Mickey grabbed the laminated sheet of paper from Jess and dived into the water knowing fine well Sally wasn't able to follow him. Sally stood on the pontoon her mouth open in shock,

"Don't worry i'll speak with the boys about returning your belongings and going onto your island". Sally was too annoyed to speak.

As Sally arrived back on her camp to meet the girls who were all wearing the same 'please tell me it's not what I think it is' expression.

"Yes. Yes. And don't worry we will kill them". Sally walked past and handed the piece of information to the inspector.

"Today girls is a boat race, we will go from the land". Gina pointed to where they had all arrived from and will go to the end, she proceeded to point to where a flag, blue and pink, was fluttering in the distance. "There will be teams and you will remain in the teams you are in, the same rules as yesterday apply to the prize although obviously instead of scoring marks to win you have to cross he finish line first.

As the race got under way it was worked out several minutes ago that the lads had actually encouraged the girls to win knowing that they had to to remain some kind of dignity.

"We have to win". Beth got into the middle of the boat.

"And we will, I cannot believe they have done this to us you just wait until tonight". Sally smirked at the girls they knew the best way to get back at them.

"They aren't going to see it coming". Mel high five Sally.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we were to do it another night then they wouldn't be expecting it". Millie smiled knowingly at the others.

"NO that's why we have to do it tonight so they don't think we're backing down". The sound of the klaxon broke up the girls conversation.

The lads were also setting off determined not to loose after yesterday's dismal performance.

"I say if we cant win we cheat". Will nodded at Nate and Smithy. Tony said nothing.

"Well, it isn't like the girls aren't going to be thinking the same". Nate leaned forward into Will to discuss details.

"I say if we cut them off at the side we can tip the boat and claim damages". Smithy smiled at the lads general desire to get one up on the girls.

"Yeah anf then it'll look like they went into us". The lads set off on course to win against the girls.

As the two teams neared the pontoon the lads went one way closely followed by the giys all they had to do was get one paddle underneath and the boat was tipped, the girls screamed as water splashed and the lads took off satisfied with the result.

"I fell a little mean". The lads watched as the girls all climb onto the pontoon accepting they were of the race, although as it turned out the lads had spoken to soon, as Jess's klaxon went off stopping the race.

"The race is cancelled, you boys know why". Jess got off the end stand and swam towards the pontoon which the girls had just vacated.

After twenty minutes of deliberation with both the inspector and superintendent it was decided that instead of the boast race a game of water volley would be played with teams of seven.

Max, Will, Nate, Smithy, Callum, Ben and Mickey. On the girls side was. Beth, Millie, Sally, Mel, Emma, Sam and Jo. Jess had managed to persuade the lads to take the flag down, on the agreement that if they win they would be allowed to put it back up. The teams all entered the water and were told the game would be on for one hour and after that the winning team would receive the prize.

The game was in full swing and Beth was pleased as she wasn't doing to much just swimming around. Callum, Ben and Mickey on the other side where having as much involvement as they could. The girls secretly enjoying seeing them work so hard. Max swam over to Beth who was lazing around just floating on the top of the pool.

"it must be so hard doing so little" Max smirked at her as she spun to try not to drown Max put a protective arm around her waist bringing her up to him.

"Thanks". Beth smiled at him.

"Beth". Sally shouted as the ball was sent in Beth's direction. Beth and Max both went to it luckily Beth hit it up but Max's hand had got caught in the top of her bikini strap pulling it undone. Beth looked ins shock as Max got an eyeful.

"Oh god i'm sorry". Max turned away scolding himself for liking what he saw.

"i'm good" Beth was blushing bright red. Max smiled at her before swimming off leaving Beth in a daze.


	6. Moonlight Lovers

AN: I DO NOT OWNT THE BILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN MY STORY.

CAMP

"Beth". Sally was handing her a glass of Vodka.

"Thanks". Beth mind was elsewhere on Max. Unbeknown to Beth Max was doing exactly the same on the other side of the lake. Max was trying hard not to be to happy as the lads where all frustrated by the fact that the lads lost again to the girls.

"I might go for a swim". Beth put her cup down and grabbed her hot pink bikini. Max noticed a figure on the other side diving into the pool Max could tell by the size that it was Beth. Beth jumped in feeling the cool water on her skin as she swam a feel lengths. Pretty soon she was out father than the pontoon so she kept swimming not caring that the houses were becoming very small. Max was hot on her heels and had to grab Beth to signal that he was there. Beth who still wasn't very good at turning had to be held again by Max.

"Sorry". Max pushed Beth's hair out of her face.

"Don't worry i've got you". Beth slapped him playfully.

"What did you think you were doing following me like that?", Beth scolded him playfully.

"I'm sorry couldn't resist". Max tickled her lightly as she captured his lips. Max could only respond by kissing her fiercely.

"BETH. BETH". Sally was screaming her name.

"What the hell is going on?". Will hollered from the other side.

"Beth went for a swim and she isn't back". Sally was really worried as Grace swam to the pontoon to shout from there.

"What?". The heard the sound of splashing into the water. Will was swimming futher out to see if he could find her.

"BETH". Will shouted he couldn't lose her.

"What?". Beth swam to meet him.

"Oh god your OK". Will pulled her tight into him.  
"Yeah i'm fine". Beth pulled back.

"Good cos Sally is seriously worried". Will headed back as Max swam further out but Beth knew she had to go back with Will.

"Go idea". Neil took on of the flash lights Grace had found in the emergency kit.

"There she is". Grace shined it on Beth as Neil pointed his at Will.

"Yeah i'm guessing our job is done". Neil smiled slightly.

"Yeah I guess it is". Grace but hers down and sat on the pontoon making it clear she didn't want to leave just yet.

"So how come you didn't compete today?". Neil sat next to her.

"didn't want to I enjoyed watching the girls they all get so competitive it's so funny to see their looks of concentration". Grace laughed and it was then that Neil realised she had never seen her laugh.

"Yeah I know it's not for me either". Neil sat back resting on his elbows watching Grace as she turned to face him. Slowly and together they leaned in for a kiss under the moonlight.

After they had all finished hugging Beth most of them decided to call it a night. As it began to get light Emma padded into the other room.

"Beth". Emma sat on the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah" Beth sat up slightly.

"I'm glad your OK". Emma got up before walking away. Making her way back to her own room where Diane and Nikki where enjoying each other company.


	7. only me

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

CAMP.

The weather was warm the next day as the campers swam in the lake. Due to yesterday's events they were told there would be no competition held today and that all areas of the lake where open to everyone.

"Bethany". Will splashed the petite brunette with water.

"For god's sake Will grow up". Beth snapped back at him before swimming off.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood". Millie had joined Will who was now watching Beth swim of in the direction furthest away from the camp.

"I know after we spent all that time last night trying to save her". Will tried to look scandalised but failed as Millie splashed him with water.

"Oi you". Will went after he instead pinning her to the side of the pontoon. Millie struggled to get free not helped by Will's strong hold.

"William get of me". Millie whined like a three year old trying to appeal to Will's better nature.

"Nooo". Will whined back before kissing her. Neither of them knew where this kiss was coming from but both enjoying it.

"Now that is what I call a kiss". Nate was with a group of others laid on the camp side,

Sam grunted in agreement, whilst Neil and Grace stayed quiet. Neil and Grace had stayed out most of the night kissing and talking. Neil looked over at her and smiled. Grace walked over to him and kissed him lightly before diving in. Neil followed her whilst Nate and Sam looked on bemused and a little confused.

"I wonder what is going on there then?". Sam looked at him with a look of shock.

"Isn't that obvious, it is now". Sam leaned in and collared Nate bringing him in for a kiss.

"Is everyone having action but us?". Sam looked at Mickey who raised his eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Don't even think about it". Sally slapped him and swap to join Beth who was lounging in the far part with Max who was playfully splashing her, whilst she pretending to be in a huff with him

"Stop it". Beth swam over an slapped his hands away from the water.

"I don't want to" Max made a grab for her making her squeal.

"Yep it's just me". Sally sighed to herself before feeling Mickey's hand snake around her.


	8. the way we are

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

CAMP

"This is nice, everyone making out". Will giggled into Millie's shoulder.

"What do you mean everyone Beth isn't spoken for". Millie spun round to face him

"Oh she is". Will raised his eyebro9ws before kissing her.

"Who with?. Millie pulled back slightly.

"Who do you think?" Millie looked confused.

"Will tell me now". Millie scowled at him.

"DS MAX CARTER". Will looked on as Millie face broke into a smile.

"Really Max and Beth, I heard there was something between them before i arrived. But i didn't think it was anything serious" Millie smiled slightly before kissing Will.

"So we have three days left then". Max was rubbing circles on Beth's stomach under the water.

"yeah i know then it is back to panic central". Beth giggled as Max went over a soft spot. Max went over it again causing her to slap his hands away.

"I'm only playing". Max picked her up and kissed her.

"guys can i have your attention". Jess was stood on the pontoon "I would like to ask you all to take a vote on who thinks we should keep it like this for the last few days or whether you want to go back to boys against girls". Jess stopped talking and everyone looked around.

"Does that mean the girls get to sleep in the boys cabin". Everyone turned to look at Beth.

"What someone had to ask". Max came to her defence.

"Yeah that would mean you could sleep where you liked". Jess smiled as it was settled they were going to keep it this way and enjoy the last few days of bliss.

AN: OK THAT IS IT.


End file.
